


What do you think of me?

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Other, Poor Leviathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Leviathan wants to spend some time with you but his brothers keep getting in the way. He has to know the answer but will he regret asking?
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 271





	What do you think of me?

While you where at school Leviathan could only wait for you to come home. Since all of his classes where online he didnt spend much time at RAD. Sometimes he felt like he was missing out but being able to sleep in after binge watching anime all night was worth it to him.

Leviathan checked the clock on his D.D.D. 3:30, you should be back soon. You total had to check out this new anime he found, _I can't believe my otaku boyfriend is really a demon and wants me to join him in hell with all of his brothers_. It was so good even a boring normie would love it if they gave it the chance. He made room for you to join him in his room and left the room.

He hid near the entrance trying to think up of an excuse for bumping into you to make it look like he wasn't waiting for you. Not like he was... he totally wasn't. Soon the door creaked open and he saw that you walked home with Beelzebub. He growled. Walking a girl home is a romantic staple in slice of life anime. You soon noticed him and left Beelzebub's side to greet him. "Hey Levi, we are heading to hell's kitchen. Wanna come with? Somebody ate the lunch I packed and owes me." You glared at Beelzebub. Beelzebub chuckled clearly guilty.

"No-no thanks... I got this anime I was planning to watch." Leviathan scratched the back of his neck. 

Tomorrow he will try again tomorrow. 

This time he picked a better hiding spot one where you won't spot him so easily. You got home a few minutes later than normal this time with Mammon. You where laughing at whatever Mammon was talking about. He heard Mammon ranting but he couldn't make out the words over the sound of his own jealousy. How dare you have fun with that idiot! 

Leviathan returned to his room to sulk. To him it seems like his brothers are beating him. He knows if he asked you to watch anime with him while his brothers are present too that they would just make fun of him and you would agree to do so out of pity. He's noticed how you sit when you watch some of his favorite anime. You hunch forward resting you chin in you hand. You barely emote even during the best parts. Clearly you rather be anywhere else. 

One last time. Today is the last day before a break in classes. It's a short one but Leviathan has done the math and there is enough time to watch 3 series completely eat 2 meals, get 5 hours of sleep a night and have enough time for a date...if he gets brave enough. He decided to wait a little while after you got home to ask, giving you the chance to change out of your uniform and relax. He tried to play a game to make the time go by faster but it did little to help how excited he was. 

Finally it was time. He grabbed the DvD cases and leave to go find you. First he checked your room. He knocked but there was no answer. He decided to check the kitchen next but still no sign of you. He was heading towards the living room when he finally found you. 

You where sitting on the couch with a book cracked open in your hand. Leviathan would have had no issue with you reading a boring normie book if it wasnt for the fact Belphegor fell alseep on your sholder. Leviathan didnt know if he wanted to scream or cry. Belphegor of all demons!? He isnt even awake to appreciate how sweet of a moment the two of you are having. 

Leviathan turns to leave but bumps into a vase causing it to shatter. You look up from your book and your eyes meet Leviathan's. He looks distraught. He glanced back at the vase and then bolted for his room. Your lucky the sound of the vase breaking woke Belphegor so you wouldn't have to pry him off of you so you could get to Leviathan. 

"Levi, are you ok!?" You knocked on his door.

"You dropped one of your DVDs." You said.

"Liar I have them all in here!" 

"Oh? Then what is this?" You open the case. The sound of it opening was enough to make Leviathan open his door.

"That's not my DvD." Leviathan looked at the Disney movie case.

"It worked didnt it?" You smirked.

He goes to close the door but you stop it from closing and let yourself in. Leviathan had a spread of snacks placed carefully on a table. Looks like he is about to go on an anime binge again. 

"So what are we watching?" You asked as you sat down in your usual spot.

"I-I wasn't planning on you joining me," he lied.

"Then why you got my favorite chips from the human world then?" You smirk as you open the bag.

In the middle of the third episode he pauses the show. You stretch assuming Leviathan needs to use the restroom but instead he turns to you.

"Hey... um... I was wondering what you thought of me?" Leviathan asked.

You wanted to make light of such a question because of course you enjoy spending time with him but he looked so heartbroken.

"Levi..." you reached your hand out towards him and touched his cheek. 

"Why are you asking?" You asked him with concern.

"You... you just seem happier when you spend time with my brothers and I think you just hang out with me outta pity," Leviathan said.

"That's not true." 

"Levi I enjoy every moment I spend with you. You are very important to me. Just because I spend some time with your brothers doesnt mean I hate spending time with you. In fact I was hoping to spend some time with you during the break." You said with a serious tone making sure he knows.

Leviathan's eyes water a little bit.

"Come here." You said and pulled him into a hug. 

He squeezed back tightly. You are more amazing than he could hope for. What did a sad otaku like himself do to deserve you? When he finally let go he scooted away from you processing the fact that you just hugged him for a long time. His cheeks burned and he avoided eye contact. 

"Now let's get back to it," you said as you reached for the remote and pressing play. You leaned up against him. Leviathan was so nervous he couldn't focus anymore on the anime. That was fine with him as long as you where the reason why.

**Author's Note:**

> He just needs cuddles :D


End file.
